


Goodbye is Hard

by kasugayamaisforlovers



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasugayamaisforlovers/pseuds/kasugayamaisforlovers
Summary: A little dickkory scene after the season 2 finale.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand’r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Goodbye is Hard

It’s late but Kory knocks on his bedroom room anyway.

When she first got here, there was a funky energy about this place that she didn’t like: everyone was wound up like spring, ready to pop at any moment. They were stressed. She can understand that. Earlier this year, she woke up with no memory of herself and then started chasing Rachel and an inter-dimensional demon around the country. She understands stress.

Then Dick aired his hamper of his dirty laundry and, well, that was thing. Everyone felt betrayed. Again, she understands. Not that she ever got along with Komand’r, but hearing that her sister killed her way through Kory’s entire court to usurp the throne, well that was just the definition of betrayal. So, yes, betrayal, she understands.

This mood in the tower now, though, is a mélange. It’s not that Kory doesn’t understand the elements: regret, loss, betrayal, hurt, sadness—it’s just that she’s never felt them all at once like this. There’s too much going on. Too much to process.

They stopped Slade, they got Gar and Connor back, everything was getting better… and then they lost Donna. _Donna._ Her first real friend. The first person that really talked to her. The first person that Kory saw eye to eye with, someone that she didn’t have to protect. Someone giving and funny and… She lost Donna. It’s too much. It’s too many things at once. Her mind ricochets through emotions. If she had her powers…but no. No what ifs. This isn’t about her. She’s not the only one grieving and she’s not helpless.

She’s not sure he’s in there. It’s quiet. She hopes he’s asleep. He’s looking tired lately, and for Dick, that’s saying something. She starts to walk away and then the door opens, and Dick sighs. His lip is split and cuts zigzag around the space where his new mask sits like a perverse tan line. The washed out collar of his gray T-shirt pools around his bruised neck. Purpling bruises dot his legs retracing the dance of Slade’s kicks.

“I thought we put this on ice,” he husks in a hushed voice. _He’s in a great mood._

“We did, but there’s a different between putting the sex on hold and me acting like I don’t give a shit about you,” she says crossing her arms. “I do notice when you’re off, Grayson.”

He clenches his jaw, still holding the door handle. She waits. He sighs again.

“Do I need to get another bottle of tequila,” she jokes. A small smile flashes over his face and he takes a long breath. She can feel the weight of his baggage from here. He hasn’t made eye contact with her since she got here. She closes the distance between them giving him the choice of stepping aside or letting her stand chest to chest with him. Dick takes the hint and they disappear into his room.

“Talk to me,” she says brushing her hand down his arm. Dick flexes his jaw, and Kory can see the tears glimmering in his eyes.

“Long week,” Dick croaks. He falls limply onto the edge of his bed.

“Tell me about it,” says Kory leaning against his dresser. The events of the last few days involuntarily blink through her mind. She hasn’t been able to produce starfire in days. She lost Faddei—and quite possibly her home, and then her first Earth friend. But, she doesn’t want to start unpacking her shit right now, it’s easier to start with Dick. _One problem at a time._ Even so, she’s not really sure how to begin, “So,” she says finding it as good a place as any.

He looks at her gray-faced, like everything’s drained out of him. “What you said about family,” she pauses piecing together what she’s trying to say, “You’re right. The ‘duty and devotion’ thing was a little heavy handed but—”

“You came give me tips on public speaking?” he says with a sardonic sniffle, falling to his back with his arms stretched to either side.

“I came to remind you that we’re not just a pretty speech. We’re here for you,” she takes a deep breath, “I’m here for you.”

His head rolls up from the bed. He looks at her for an uncomfortably long minute before he say, “What about your loose end?” There’s an unmistakable edge of bitterness to his tone. She knows he’s deflecting but his words hit like a punch to the chest. Her hair curtains around her face as she looks at the floor and then at Dick. She claps her hands to her thighs.

“He’s dead,” she admits out loud, tears stinging the backs of her eyes. Dick sits up, mouth falling open, mental gears whirring. “It’s ok. I mean, no it’s not, it’s--”she takes a breath to steady herself. Did she come here to comfort Dick, or to be comforted? “It’s _hard_ ,” she squeaks. “You knew Donna for a long time and I know it’s hard.”

Dick’s eyebrows knit together and she can see the waves of guilt and sadness and loss battering against him. Tears glimmer off his eyelashes. The tension in the silence is suffocating.

“I’m gonna miss her,” Kory offers. Quiet tears slipping from her eyes and dripping from her chin. She already misses her, already misses Faddei, already misses the carefree feeling of being here on Earth with these humans, her friends. She bites her lip to keep the pain in.

The choked sound that comes out of Dick brings her back to reality. Dick’s head falls into his hands and he starts to sob. Really sob. This is more that Kory feels equipped to deal with. She’s blind sighted and frozen for a half second, watching his body rock with the force of his sadness. Kory’s tears geyser up anew dredging every feeling of self-doubt, and pain, and worthlessness, and regret she’s buried. She stands over him rubbing circles into his shoulders like she can rub away this cloud of melancholy that hangs over both of them. He reaches out for her, hugging her standing form to him, and shelters his face in her stomach. His tears and are hot and wet as they bleed through her shirt.

She feels their sadness mingling together, becoming one natural force pushing against them. She strokes his hair no longer repressing the sound of her own crying. The comfort of his body is a feeling she can understand and somehow that begins to lift the lead from her spirit.

Dick gradually rises to his feet and wipes Kory’s tears with his thumbs. His hands linger over her cheeks. Kory leans her forehead into his and closes her eyes wrapping her hands around his. His body is loose, soft from crying. They stay here—foreheads together, hands entwined—until their breath entwines too and a calm emanates from their shared warmth.

Dick is shelving the residual feelings of doubt and pain with every deep breath he sucks in. Kory knows this instinctively, like the she can walk between his mind and hers. Maybe she’s doing the same thing. She steps back.

She has so much she wants to say, so much that she wants to lift off her chest and stop carrying.

“So what do I call you now,” she asks instead. “Bluebird?” He sniffs a laugh. “Bluejay?” He throws her a rye look. ”Nightbird? Oh! Blackbird?”

“That’s rich, coming from Sun Woman.”

“That was never my name,” she says shaking her head with a growing smile.

“I guess that’s true, you’ve just been punching bad guys in the face in your street clothes. When are you gonna get a costume?” That makes her laugh.

“Do I need one?”

“Could be fun,” he smiles. This is the first time she’s seen his full, toothy, boyish smile in months. She missed teasing Dick. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

Even still, the weight of everything, of all the unspoken things looms around them, pressing in like gravity. She came to talk, but she knows they aren’t good at that. They speak in glances and nods. Body language. She knows that.

Kory reaches for Dick’s hand and he closes his callused fingers around hers.

Right now, maybe it’s enough. Maybe tomorrow he’ll tell her why he was in Nevada and what the hell he did to land himself in prison, or what happened with Gar and Connor, or hell—why he let Rachel go off with the Amazons. Maybe tomorrow she’ll casually bring up the fact that she’s Tamaranean royalty…

Tomorrow anything is possible. She wants to believe that.

She squeezes his hand one last time before gently drawing away. Dick’s eyes flutter like he’s waking from a dream, but he doesn’t say anything, and Kory is empty. She’s got nothing left today. She tilts her head looking into his deep eyes. He looks at her. She manages a weak smile. “Goodnight,” she says slowly walking back to her room. She pours herself a few fingers of the rum she found in the pantry and hopes that she’s done with ‘goodbyes’ for a while. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m not the only one who thinks this, but Dick and Kory really did not have a single moment to talk in this season.


End file.
